


STUPID SKINSUIT!

by Veedeen



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Body Dysphoria, He’s a sensitive boi, I’m not good at tags, M/M, Tsundere Revenant, but most importantly he wants to die, but not to much, fixing, hes embarrassed, ill add more later, lifeline is tired, lifelines sassy, revenant is like ooc kinda, sensitive wire au, shes not taking his bs, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veedeen/pseuds/Veedeen
Summary: Ajay fixes revenant, that’s it.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Revenant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	STUPID SKINSUIT!

Heavy metalic footsteps echoed throughout the corridor. One step slightly becoming louder than the previous. He was mad. Fuming even. He didn’t like asking for help much, especially anyone from here. He didn’t really care about the other legends much less the supposed mechanic- er closest to a mechanic At least. A low groan escaped the robot's lips, his hip stuck out at an unnatural angle. Each time he lifted his right leg he wanted to rip it off, the high pitched scratch filled his ears and it was getting quite annoying.

He groaned again, **_‘fucking great’_** he thought.

The games were done for the day so that meant he didn’t have to rush this. He rolled his eyes, this wouldn't have happened if some skinsuit didn't decide to stick a piece of glass in his hip. Fucker, they'll pay next game. What was her name? Bangalore? Bagboar? Whatever it was, it didn't matter. For sure; next time, she's his first victim. He chuckled deeply, just thinking about what poor skinsuits are at the mercy of his hands got him riled for next time. That stupid scratching sound returned, putting his focus back at hand.

**_’getting repaired, rigghhtttt’_ **

Grimacing, he stopped his tracks. He's arrived. The one who has close experience with robots. Looking to a slight right, he read the nameplate. _**Aje Che (combat medic)**_ ”Wouldn't call that little pet, a robot.” he whispered. Huffing, he had second thoughts about this. Looking to his right hip again, and back to the name planchette.

This could slow him down, this needed to be taken care of. Cursing under his breath, he knocked. Well more like banged.

Nothing. Nothing was happening. No response. Nothing. He crossed his arms and huffed heavily, it was taking all of him not to just go back to his room. This situation needed to be resolved and if she couldn't help him he'd make her. Still, Silence was met until three loud shuffles were heard from inside.

”Alright, alright. Hold on.” Her voice was loud but breathless.

He froze, he didn’t really associate with the other legends much less Aje. He did not want to talk. At all. The automatic doors slid open, revealing a tired and worn out looking medic.

“Ain’t dis a surprise, what you doin ere?”

He briskly walked inside, ignoring her question. Scanning the room, he found the metallic table and a few spare robot parts for her drone.

“Dats a bit rude to jus come in ‘ere like you own da place.”

Shoulders tense, he turns around. He doesn’t know how to respond. How does a conversation work? He didn’t like socializing and this was hard to get out. Someone else touching this robotic fucking monster of a body is just too much. He already had a hard time accepting this fucking form.

Aje stared, her eyes full of curiosity, ”Well?”

He was getting angry, the words didn't seem to form out his mouth. _Was it not obvious? Did he really need to say more? Just fucking looking at his hip and you'll see why he came here._

She knew and he knew that she knew.

So why? Why does she still ask?

”If yah come ere’ to stand and stare then leave I don have time to chat.” she rubbed her temples.

She did look tired But he didn't care.

Pointing to the right side of his hip and back to the table. “F-fix.” He grumbled.

She raised a brow as if challenging him to say more. She hummed. Still looking at him. She **wants** him to say more. He grumbled. _‘I said fix, why does she still stare at me dumbfounded?_ ’

Her arms crossed, she lets out a tired sigh. “I don have time for dis...chu want sometin ask nicely.”

Knuckles cracking, he let out a feral growl. ”fix. Or else.”

Her face contorted into annoyance. ”look you won't be gettin fixed...yah hear.” She pointed to the door, Getting up close and personal to his face, she demanded. ”Play nice or get out.”

The crimson-colored robot shook with anger. This was not going well and the atmosphere in the room was suffocating. He didn't like her attitude even when she wasn't sassy. A happy go lucky, rich spoon-fed kid who grew up with luxury needed to be put in place. He didn't care and he didn't fucking like her. Period.

This girl...She didn't care to die. The ship had a respawn beacon anyways. She wasn't afraid of death. She’s odd. Somethings pricked his interest but he shoves it away.

_why wasn't she afraid? Why is she provoking him? Obviously, things would just go smoothly if she just did what he asked._

He backed away, he needed this to be done. If this wasn’t resolved then it’s gonna fuck with his performance and If it fucks with his performance then oh boy. He’ll fucking throw a fit.

Looking at her eyes, they’re filled with annoyance and tiredness. Her brown eyes dark, making her eye-bags pop out more.

He huffed out his nose. “Fix me.”

He saw her grit her teeth. She opened her mouth. “You-“

He interrupted “Please.”

It took all of him not to shout at her, to force her to fix him. She was a toughy. This was new. She backed away, briskly making her way to the table. Grabbing the tools on her way, she turned and gestured him to come closer. He followed suit, wanting no needing for this to be over. He propped himself up on the table.

Having a cocky grin she asked, ”Where?”

Throwing him off, he stared. _How dumb can she be???_

lip quivering. He simply jutted his hip out and made a simple ”hmmph.”

Rolling her eyes, her arms wrap around his waist to bring him closer.

Yelping he shouted,” be gentle or I’ll fucking kill you!”

”Yah kill me, yah won't be fixed, yah numbskull. Sorry for triggering somethin.” she whispered.

After pulling him closer she rested her hands on his lap, putting her right hand softly onto the left hip to ground the crimson robot. He winced.

He’s always been sensitive, especially near his hips. That’s just how his wires feel. Sensitive. It’s worse since they’re usually exposed. The sad excuse of a shawl covered the majority but not the sides.

“Sorry...”

He grumbled, annoyed with the whole situation he didn’t want to put up a fight.

She chuckled softly, “I see Bangalore dit a numba on yah hip.”

“Mmph” He wasn’t going to engage in conversation as she wanted. She got enough of cooperation from him.

“I notice yah know.”

This piqued his interest. “Mmh?”

“I notice yah, yah don like talkin to us.”

He weakly shrugged his shoulders. “I-I don’t care enough to.” His voice was nothing but a small whisper.

Her hands wrapped around the shard of glass, swishing it slowly back and forth. His hands gripped the metal table underneath him.

Letting out a shaky breath he whimpered, “Be more careful...”

The shard was a long one and it came out rather easily. The matter was his wires were pulled out as well. Clicking her tongue she grabbed a screwdriver and pried the small space just a little more open. He wanted to run out of this room right now. He wanted to close his legs. He wanted nothing more to do with this. This stupid sickening feeling, dumb stupid dumb aje.

“Wa-wait..”

She didn’t hear him. Her hands trailing his exposed wires. Picking the shortest one, she rolled the tip whilst pinching the end to squeeze into place. Making him shudder, His hips jerked.

His voice small and breathless “Wait, I said wait...ho-hold on.”

She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time today. “Look I know dis hurts but I’m workin as fast as I can.”

Ignoring his pleas she continued with putting his wires back in place. His right hand gripped her uniform, she didn’t mind or she just didn’t care at this point. His body trembled with each touch of her fingertips. “Haa...”

Her fingers made their way to the second thickest wire, this one was much more troublesome to get into the right place. Slightly twisting dark gray wire she tugged it into place. Next to it, a smaller sized wire stood out, pinching this one just like the other it also found its way into proper standing. His grip had become increasingly tighter, desperately trying not to roll his hips into her hand. He refused to be like...this. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself.

“Dis is de last wire.” She mumbled.

The last one was...difficult to say the least. Located closest to his pelvic area, she knew she had to be gentle. Sure he may be a robot but it’s courtesy to still treat him with respect.

“Uhm.” He mumbled. “This is the last one right?”

“Jus Said id was.”

If he still had a real working body, his face would be scarlet and his heart would be a Jackhammer. He didn’t want to feel this anymore. So small and **shy**.

Aje couldn’t pinch this wire, this one was way much thicker than the rest. She had to be more gentle. If it hurt him this much then it was better safe then sorry. (Little does she know. ) She found where it was originally stored rather quickly, stroking the wire, she increased her grip on it. Revenant let out a high pitched whimper, his hips rolling into her hand.

His legs tightened around her waist. ”wha- what are ya doing?” She stammered, clearly dumbfounded.

This was so fucking embarrassing he wanted to finally **die**. More than he already wished.

“I-you-I said-“

She groaned, “I’m workin as fast as I can. We’re both tired I know but cha gotta work with me, rev.”

The small shiver up his spine caused him to falter. “Rev?”

“My bad broter thought since I’m doin yah a favor I could give yah a nickname..”

“I don’t care and I don’t like it, just finish.” He replied, looking away.

“I would if you let me go witcha legs.” She snickered.

He jumped, slowly letting go of her. Her hand back at his right hip, stretching him back out. At this point, he was leaning back on the metal table with his palms carrying most of his weight. This felt weirdly intimate, and he didn’t like it. Another shiver went up to his makeshift of a spine. Twisting the darkest wire back into place, she had to squeeze the middle area for it to fit.

This time, he couldn’t hold it back. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had. His eyes somehow found their way closed, slowly rolling his hips once again. Aje looked up, with a quizzical look on her face. She didn’t bother questioning it but she still wanted to be cocky. She squeezed harder and he let out another whimper. The tips of her fingers found their way trailing ever so delicately, down to the thickest part of the wire. Her thumb circling around the base, she felt the failed suppressed shudder throughout his body.

“Fuck...” he whispered.

She hummed, she put the wire back In place but she still wanted to play with him. She wrapped her hands on his waist, feeling his back indents. He was panting whilst she was calm.

His voice cracked letting out a cute “mmph.”

He slowly moved back, letting her climb on semi top of him. His hips rutting against her leg, he was really needy. Whimpering and begging practically.

“P-please let me.”

Aje hummed.

Another voice crack, “Aje-emmhp”

However, he did come into the room with an attitude. Can’t let that go through can we. Moving her leg back, she got up.

“N-no..” his hips chased her leg. He opened his eyes, just slightly.

“I fixed yah, chu can leave.” She moved to her desk.

“Wha- I ehm...” he really didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want to be left feeling this way.

“Yah Heard me.” She snickered. “I can see yah enjoyed dat quite a lot.”

He covered his face with his arms, _he couldn’t do this._ _He didn’t want to be the only one feeling this way._ His breath still irregular, he opened his mouth to speak, “i-“

“Yah don’t have tuh say anyting.” She interrupted.

He swallowed. Getting up from the table, he still looked at her.

 _‘What should I do?’ Should I just leave? I should I came to be fixed._ _Why am I feeling this way? I don’t want to be the only one._ His thoughts raced. _Why is this happening, never had an issue until now. **He really didn’t want to be the only one feeling this way.**_

He awkwardly walked up to her desk where she sat. Turning her around, his eyes darted to look anywhere but her face. _Why’d I do this again? My body’s still aching. I want- I want her to touch me again..._

“Hm?” She questioned.

He kissed her cheek and turned to walk out of her room, he heard her giggle. “I’ll see ya later.”

Stopping his tracks at the open door, he shouted. “STUPID SKINSUIT!”

“Fuck yah!” She burst out laughing. He was down the hall when he heard her, he wanted to be back in his room. Nobody was going to stop him.

Time skip because he's just walking down the hallway. (more like running)

His back met his bed, issued from the company. His Body still aches for her touch. Rolling back and forth like a toddler on his bed, he whined “stupid SKINSUIT!”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know how I did with this.
> 
> I’m not good with smut because I don’t have the tiniest amount of knowledge when it comes to pleasure. 
> 
> Hopefully it came out good though. 
> 
> Idk I had To get this idea out. There’s another fix with him having sensitive wires so that kickstarted this idea. Y’all should check it out I forgot the name but it’s fairly popular.  
> But like he jacks it in that one but it’s hot so it’s fine 
> 
> Tell me how I did lmfao hope y’all enjoy


End file.
